Love at First Tragedy (Trent X Dainara)
by xXWhiteRabbitXx
Summary: Doctor Trent and Dainara fall in love so easily. There are some people who will do anything to stop it from getting any further. A story of love and betrayal. (In both Trent and Dainara's POV) Learn more about the hard working doctor (back story) and the sweet farm girl. The road to love is long, will they be strong enough to endure?


**Hello, This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. I've recently gained an obsession with Doctor Trent and I don't feel as if he's appreciated enough. Please leave reviews with any suggestions or ideas. I'd love to hear them. I hope you Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

* * *

My head was throbbing. I looked down at Lillia's patient file and sighed. I ran my hands through my hair and sat back in my chair exhausted. _I hate that I can not do more for her._ My eyes met the clock on the wall and I was astonished to realize it was nearly 11 pm. I walked out of my large office and slowly drug myself up the stairs. My feet felt heavy and my headache wouldn't let up even after the medicine I took. I walked into my bedroom and hung my white lab coat, I took off my head mirror and sat it on my night stand and plopped onto my bed. I then worked on my shoes. I continued to undress until I was down to red boxer-shorts and a black wife beater. I let out a low sigh and put my head in my hands. I have never been so grateful for a Tuesday night, the clinic is closed on Wednesdays and that meant a day of peace for this doctor. All the sudden when I thought I was safe to turn off the lights I heard a series of loud bangs coming from the clinics front door._ A doctors work is never done._ I tugged my pants back on and slipped on my slippers in a hurry and ran downstairs. When I opened the door Scarlet eyes met mine. I felt terror.

"Popuri? Is everything fine? Is Lillia okay?!"

Popuri was bawling, her words came out between sobs. Her pink hair bouncing with every weep. "It's Dainara! She's not moving! There's so much blood!" Popuri grabbed my arm and began to drag me into town. "She invited me over for the night and when I got there she was out cold in her field! I tried to help her but she wouldn't wake up!" Popuri was nearly sprinting.

"Who?"

"Dainara! The new farmer, she got here two weeks ago!" Popuri's eyes flashed back at me and the sobbing had calmed down quite a bit.

"Oh." I absent mindlessly replied. I've heard of the farmer but I've yet to meet her. Everyone in town continues to go on and on about how sweet she is, how hard she works, and how beautiful she is. Popuri drug me on to the once abandon farm and sprinted towards the girl laying lifelessly in the large field.

"There she is!" Popuri pointed to a still figure laying on the dirt. Her head was rested on a rock. I sprinted towards her and dropped to my knees and began to examine the lifeless bloodied body. _Well she's not dead, her pulse is getting weak though. The gash on her head will need stitches and she will need an IV immediately._ I gently lifted the limp body and began to speed walk back to the clinic.

"Is she okay Doctor?!" Popuri asked beginning to wail again. She was hot on my heels.

"She'll be fine, go home and get some rest Popuri. You can check on her tomorrow. I need to work." I looked down at the body in my arms. She was light, petite in every sense except for her eyes, her lips, and her chest. She had on a pair of black work gloves, dark blue cut off shorts, a red and black plaid flannel up tied to where her belly was revealed and black work boots. Her dark curls cascaded towards the ground. I arrived at the clinic and kicked open the partially ajar door. I was immediately blinded by bright florescent lights. I walked the girl back into the examination room and gently laid her on the table. I immediately got to work. IVs, wet rags, stitches, adrenaline shots. My headache pounded deeper in my skull. _She'll live_ I assured myself. I sat down to begin writing in her patient file and then the world went dark. My exhaustion finally took hold.

"..Hello..." I felt a warm hand lightly grasp my shoulder. "Excuse me sir.. Where am I?... What happened?" My eyes shot open remembering last nights events. I looked up to see beautiful large emerald eyes staring down at me. My heart got caught in my throat. Her dark curly hair fell to her butt, she was small but curved in all the right places. The towns people were wrong, she isn't beautiful, she's gorgeous. I was terribly embarrassed by my lack of a professional appearance.

"You passed out last night and hit your head on a rock Miss..." _What was her name again? Danny? No? Danielle?_

_"_Dainara, Dainara Shadows. Thank you for saving me Doctor." Her reply was hushed. Her cheeks where pink.

"Pleasure to meet you Dainara, you can call me Trent by the way." I stuck out my hand and she ignored and went for a hug.

"Thank you so much Doct... Trent!" She released her hug and stared at me. " Did you carry me here?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes I did." I replied standing up. I ran my hand over my clothes in an attempt to straighten them out. "I'd like to do a check up before you leave here today Dainara to make sure you're physically capable of working.

"Okay." she complied sitting on the examination table. I put my stethoscope to her skin which made her shiver._ Good, good, fine... God she's pretty. Stop it Trent! Those feeling are completely against your patient doctor rules. Those feelings are dangerous._

"You check out fine Miss. Dainara, aside from your rather fast heart beat." She blushed at this. I knew right then and there that she was attracted to me. "Drink plenty of fluids and don't work to hard from now on."

"Thank you." She carefully looked up at me with a small smile. "I don't know how to repay you... Is there any way maybe tonight you can stop by the farm and I'll make you dinner?" She looked nervous. I felt my heart drop._ It is only dinner right? It would be rude to decline._ " You did save my life and all."

"Of course I'll come, I'd love that." I said with a sly smile. I'm used to getting hit on but not used to feeling this way while it's happening. These feelings are foreign and unknown to me. It's like being high without drugs. I hardly knew the girl and she made off with a piece of my heart. "Seven o' clock sound fine?"

"Perfect." She replied smiling brightly. She left the clinic and I just sat there in awe, confused on what just happened and confused on my complicated feelings. I had a crush on the farmer, I felt like teenager who was about to ask a girl to the dance. Scared as hell, and extremely excited.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed. I have plenty of fun stuff planed. I can tell you now that Elli is going to be pissed. :] Oh the joys. Submit your ideas! I want to make this story fun for everyone! Please review! If my story isn't getting any I'll take it as no one is interested and find a new project. THANKS! MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
